Pensées
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Un inconnu braque une arme dans le dos d'Harlock. Conscient du danger, Harlock reste immobile. A quoi pense-t-il ?


Disclaimers : tout appartient à Leiji Matsumoto-sama..

Chronologie : Albator 84 - Episode 17 : le grand défi. Harlock, Kei, Toshiro, Ban et Lydia font du tourisme. Lydia vient de disparaitre dans les couloirs du château qu'ils visitent et les adultes se sont séparés pour la chercher. J'ai retranscris une partie du scénario et des dialogues de l'épisode. Seules les pensées d'Harlock sont à moi.

NB : ce texte est né suite à une idée de Nevermind555. Chacune de nous donnait sa version des pensées qui venaient à Harlock à ce moment précis sans savoir ce que l'autre écrivait. Vous trouverez la version de Nevermind555 sous le titre « Occasion manquée »

ooooooooooooooooo

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'Harlock parcourait les couloirs du château à la recherche de Lydia. Où était-elle passée ? Un rire d'enfant attira son attention. Il descendit un grand escalier.

‒ Merci, monsieur.

Oui, c'était bien elle mais à qui parlait-elle ? Il s'approcha de la pièce et vit avec soulagement Lydia courir vers lui, son nouveau jouet dans les mains.

‒ Capitaine ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Il remarqua alors un homme silencieux vêtu d'un costume et d'un chapeau noirs qui lui tournait le dos.

‒ On était inquiet, Lydia, reprocha Harlock à la fillette.

‒ Il me l'a réparé, fit Lydia en lui tendant le jouet, ignorant superbement le reproche d'Harlock.

‒ Je vois, répondit Harlock. Merci, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'homme.

‒ De rien, répondit ce dernier sans se retourner.

‒ Comment vous appelez-vous ? s'enquit le capitaine.

‒ Tu le sauras bientôt, répondit énigmatiquement l'homme.

‒ Je connais cette voix, insista Harlock, intrigué.

‒ Normal, répliqua l'homme. Oui, autrefois…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, restant obstinément de dos

Harlock fronça les sourcils. Cet homme se comportait bizarrement. Curieusement, bien que l'homme n'ai fait aucun geste, l'instinct d'Harlock lui signala un danger.

‒ Nous allons y aller, décida-t-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de Lydia. On y va ? répéta-t-il à l'intention de la fillette.

‒ Oui, répondit-elle.

Harlock commença à monter l'escalier, Lydia à ses côtés. A mi-hauteur, il se figea tandis qu'une brusque poussée d'adrénaline envahissait ses veines. Ce bruit. Celui d'une arme. Cet homme mystérieux lui braquait une arme dans le dos. Son premier réflexe fut de tirer le premier. Certes l'homme le tenait déjà en joue mais s'il se jetait en arrière en même temps qu'il se retournait tout en dégainant, l'homme le raterait à coup sûr. Au pire, il récolterait une blessure. Sans compter quelques hématomes suite à la glissade qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire sur les marches. S'il avait été seul, il serait déjà passé à l'action. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il sentait la petite main de Lydia dans la sienne. Elle risquait d'être blessée. En tombant dans l'escalier ou pire, en prenant un tir perdu. Pouvait-il prendre le risque ? Et comment réagirait-elle en le voyant abattre un homme ? Un homme qui s'était montré gentil avec elle et qui l'avait aidée ?

Tout cela passa dans l'esprit d'Harlock en une fraction de seconde. Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard de Lydia. La petite fille le regardait d'un air interrogateur. S'il dégainait et tentait d'abattre cet inconnu qui le menaçait, cela déclencherait à coup sûr une fusillade pouvant coûter la vie à Lydia. Non, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle soit blessée. La vie d'un enfant était trop précieuse pour être mise ainsi dans la balance. Il lui sourit. La fillette lui retourna un sourire joyeux. Harlock décida de tenter sa chance. Après tout, l'homme ne se décidait pas à tirer. Tous les sens aux aguets, se tenant prêt à se jeter sur Lydia pour la protéger, il posa le pied sur la marche suivante puis celle d'après.

Les secondes s'écoulaient et l'homme n'avait toujours pas tiré. Qu'attendait-il ? Peut-être répugnait-il à lui tirer dans le dos, finalement. A moins qu'il n'hésite à cause de Lydia, lui aussi ? Après tout, il avait réparé le jouet de la fillette. Si seulement il arrivait à se rappeler où il avait déjà entendu cette voix cela lui permettrait de mieux cerner son adversaire. Et pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas fait face, lui dissimulant ainsi son visage ? Ils se connaissaient, c'était certain. Mais où s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Quand ? A quelle occasion ? La réponse était là, quelque part, effleurant sa mémoire, le narguant. Harlock finit de gravir l'escalier tranquillement malgré son instinct qui le poussait toujours à tirer le premier. Les secondes s'étaient transformées en minutes. L'homme ne tirait toujours pas. Harlock tourna dans le couloir et le longea sans se presser.

Une fois hors de vue de cet homme mystérieux, il s'autorisa à se détendre. Curieux personnage. Il venait en aide à une enfant qui avait cassé son jouet, refusait de lui dire son nom tout en lui tenant des propos ambigus lourds de sous-entendus, n'hésitait pas à lui braquer une arme dans le dos mais le laissait partir sans tirer. Harlock avait l'intime conviction que cet homme et lui se rencontreraient de nouveau. Peut-être en saurait-il plus la prochaine fois, pensa-t-il alors que Lydia lâchait sa main pour se précipiter vers Toshiro.

 **FIN**


End file.
